


Sensitive

by shatteredplates



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredplates/pseuds/shatteredplates
Summary: Zim's lekku are very sensitive... this can cause a few problems...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just. me rambling to myself about lekku. Then.. hhhh yeah
> 
> Zadr time baybee

Over the years, Dib has learned that Zim's antennae, or  _ lekku, _ as he calls them, are  _ extremely _ sensitive and can often be used to his advantage. Is Zim being too loud or hyper? Gently stroke the middle region of the lekku until he calms down. Is he demanding physical attention? Scratch right behind the base, like you would a dog's ears. Is he getting antsy or bothered? Fondle with the curve and tip to give an irken all the pleasure they need. 

Of course, Zim never bothered to explain this, so it was a long, painful, learning process for Dib.

* * *

Zim hopped up onto the human's lap, rubbing his head onto whatever inch of skin he could find. "Nnnng… Dib-Stiink…"

Dib let a small chuckle escape his lips before Zim's head came crashing up into his jaw, "Zim demands you pay attention to him!!!"

Dib winced, lightly rubbing his jaw as he looked down at the irken, "Geeze, fine! What do you want?"

"I dunno."

"You… don't know?"

"Nope."

Dib sighed, Zim couldn't possibly expect him to give him what he wants when he doesn't even know that it is, right? Actually, that wasn't too far fetched for the irken. It was totally believable.

Dib sighed and began trying to decipher whatever the hell Zim wanted.

He was rubbing on him so he probably wanted some sort of physical attention, right? Dib cupped the back of Zim's head and began rubbing his thumb up and down. 

Zim's lekku twitched.

_ That's good, right? _

Going off his assumption, he ran his hand up Zim's scalp, up to the top of his head and began a slow rubbing motion.

Zim seemed to like this, as he pushed into the touch, squirming a bit in order to get Dib's fingers onto his lekku.

Taking the hint, Dib began slowly kneading the base of the appendage. Zim let out a high pitched string of chirps, nuzzling into Dib's chest as his lekku twitched.

Since he was being so compliant, Dib took the opportunity to explore around the irken's "lekku" that he had been so protective of before.

Slowly, he let his fingers wander up the stalk of the appendage, as he reached the middle, Zim began to seemingly melt into dibs torso, his eyes beginning to droop as he let out a long purr. "Dib-Mate…"

"What is it, Spaceboy?"

Zim didn't respond, instead letting out another purr and rubbing his cheek into Dib's chest.

Dib leaned back in the loveseat, smiling to himself. He would need to write this down later.

After indulging himself in this new, calm, Zim for a bit longer, he decided to fondle around higher up on the stalk, approaching the curve at the top.

The moment his finger grazed the divergence, Zim shot up, his PAK opening up in the back and lekku twitching like mad. 

"Uh, Zim-?"

"DO NOT TOUCH ZIM THERE!"

The irken's face was flushed a deep fuschia, and he looked about ready to cry. 

_ Did that spot hurt? Was it especially sensitive? That the hell happened to cause Zim to react in such a way? _

Dib reached out, concern washing over him, "Zim, I-"

Zim let out a sharp shriek before letting his PAK legs carry him away to the underground portion of his base.

_ Well, shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally heeeere (and it's really short I'm sorry!!!!)

"Zim? Come on, please, I'm sorry!" Dib called out, wandering around the dimly lit base. Really, the only light was the occasional monitor. "If you just tell me what I did then I won't do it again!"

A small grumble was heard from somewhere underneath a control panel.

Dib sighed, kneeling down near where he supposed Zim was, "C'mon. Come out and talk to me, Space-Boy."

Zim slowly poked his head out, after a moment plopping himself down on his knees to sit.

"Do not touch Zim there unless he tells you to."

Dib did the same, sitting down on the ground to level more with his alien.

"Can you tell me why?"

Zim squirmed a bit, looking uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"N-No! I am willing to bless your smelly pig brain with more knowledge of the Almighty Zim!"

Dib chuckled a bit, "I'm honored."

"Good! You should be!" He paused for a second, "Well, eh, the tip of an Irken's lekku are very… s-sensitive…"

"Oh? How so?"

"I guess I could compare them to… a human's mating parts."

Dib froze, going completely red in the face. "oh."

He launched back a few feet, "OH. OH MY GOD."

Zim stood, looking pleased with the humans reaction. "Yes! Feel very ashamed!"

"Z-zim! I'm so sorry oh my God… I'm so stupid I shouldn't have been messing with your antennae.."

Zim stopped for a moment, "Well, Zim never said that…"

The human looked quizzically over to Zim, who was looking everywhere but him.

"S-so, you liked it??"

"No! Of course not! Zim finds pleasure in nothing!"

"Sure, of course you don't…"

**Author's Note:**

> Note before you comment (which I hope you will do!)  
Don't try to start discourse! Anti zadr comments will be deleted
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Woah! @posesdramatically


End file.
